


The Smut Drabble No One Asked For

by Anonymous



Series: Lilieshcs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith comes back from a Blade mission tired and sore.Lance gives him a satsfying welcome.





	The Smut Drabble No One Asked For

Keith sighed as he exited his shuttle, happy to be back in the Castle of Lions. That last mission for the Blades had sucked. Yes, he got the information they were after, but he also got tossed into a wall for his trouble.

Needless to say, he was tired and sore, in need of a bath, and very much looking forward to seeing Lance. Maybe he could convince Lance to join him in that bath. Mmm... now that was a lovely thought. Even if it was the middle of the castle night cycle, it shouldn't be too difficult to... convince his lovely Cuban that there were benefits to being woken up.

So consumed with his planning, he failed to notice the subject of his thoughts sneaking up behind him. Right up until he was shoved into the wall (again? _Seriously?_ ) and pinned there by a warm body. Familiar lips met his softly and Keith's ire melted as he kissed Lance back.

The two took their time reuniting, mouths sliding together with soft touches of tongues. Breaking apart Lance smiled and hugged Keith close, burying his face into the crook of the half galras neck.

The blue paladin sighed happily as he wound his long arms tighter. "Welcome back" he purred. Keith just grinned tiredly as he wrapped his own arms around Lances shoulders. "It's good to be back. I missed you"

Lance smirked unseen as he felt Keith relax further into his hold. His hands began to trail from around a lean waist towards his hips as he mouthed at the skin he could reach above the high collar of the marmora suit. He could feel Keith's pulse jump under his lips.

The red paladins eyes dropped closed and he groaned quietly, tilting his head for better access. This was just what he needed.

"Turn around" Lance breathed huskily into his ear, guiding Keith to face the wall by the hands still gripping his hips. He went eagerly and braced against the surface in front of him. Keith's breath hitched in anticipation. He flicked his hair over his shoulder so he could watch Lance's actions.

Warm palms smoothed up his front from his hips, one hand briefly disappearing to reach to the seam of Keith's suit and ease it open. Keith shrugged his shoulders to help the fabric part and coax it down farther. Lance didn't waste any time baring Keith all the way to his hips.

Keith gasped as one slender hand cupped the front of him, teasing him through the thick material of his suit. Lance smiled and kissed the warm hollow behind Keith's ear. "Hmm, it's been a while since we did this, I wonder how wet I can make you... Keep your hands right there, babe."

The half galra clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching back. This was going to be absolute torture. But damn if he wasn't going to love every second. "Lance, you better not tease me, you asshole!"

"So feisty. But that's ok, I can't really wait either."

"What are you-! Nnghh!" The question was lost in a moan as Lances clever fingers delved past the edge of Keith's slackened suit and into his folds. One hand cupping his chest, brushing over faded pink scars and teasing a nipple while the other began to stroke him lightly. Lance licked at his ear as he whispered endearments.

"You're so gorgeous like this. I missed you so much, I love the way you respond to me."

Keith sucked his breath in sharply, tilting his hips to offer a better angle and not so subtly encourage Lance for more.

Long fingers parted his folds, slipping down further to gather slick and bring it up for a smooth slide. Keith could feel Lance's grin pressed into his skin at his hitched breaths.

"Mmm, so warm babe. Always so wet for me.. I wish I could taste you, but this will have to work for now."

'This' being two fingers rubbing and rolling the sensitive nub that never failed to cause Keith to squeal. Lance plastered himself fully against Keith's back, squashing him into the wall. "Tilt your hips out, _querido_ \- yeah, just like that."

Keith groaned loudly and pressed heavily on his forearms, hips rolling back. "Lance... y-you _oh_ "

Lance's hand sped up, the other mimicking it's motions, only slightly hampered by being pressed between Keith's chest and the ships hull. He wasn't able to move it much, but he could still tug and squeeze the nipple in his grasp. Sharp pinches followed by a smooth rub to sooth the sting.

The hand below got a little more adventurous. "Feel good, baby?" Lance purred breathlessly in his ear before trailing sucking kisses down his neck. Keith just moaned as he felt Lance's hard length grinding roughly against the plush curve of his rear.

Keith buried his face into his arms in an attempt to muffle his high pitched noises. It... didn't work so well. Lance huffed a laugh and slid two fingers into Keith's slick heat. He lived up to his Sharpshooter title, always going straight for the red paladins g-spot. Keith's hips jerked violently as Lance rapidly tapped and rubbed inside him. "Ah! Lance! R-right _there_!"

Lance growled into his neck and ground harder aginst the half galra, his hands moving faster, slick squelching noises becoming evident in the hallway. "C-close, gorgeous?"

Keith hissed between his teeth, "yeeeeesss!"

The blue paladin could feel Keith tensing up around his fingers, stroking and curling inside him, but his love always needed that extra.. push.

Keith's eyes flew open at Lance's words, his body trembling... almost... _soclose_

"Come for me, babe. Let me feel you soak my hand. _Dios_ you look so beautiful like this. I love you so much. I love the way you sound when you come, I love how hot you are here. _Oh_ you feel so good. I can't wait to get my mouth on you, lick you everywhere and taste you. I love the way you clench around my tongue, you're always so _hungry_ for it, _ah_ -!"

With a quiet sob, Keith released the pent up tension in his body and came, soaking Lance's hand and the inside of his suit. Lance shuddered and stroked him through his orgasm, his voice whispering sweetly into his ear until Keith came back down. He sighed in satisfaction and slumped between Lance and the wall, his brain briefly turned to mush. Lance's head buried in his neck as he removed his hands and smoothed them up and down Keith's sides in soothing motions.

"Mmm. Oh, that was good." Keith turned in Lance's arms and pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth. "I really needed that. Let me take care of you now, love."

Lance flushed right down to his chest. "Yeah... about that, babe... you kinda already did.. You just looked so good! I just couldn't help myself!

Keith blinked. "Well ok then." His expression melted into a warm smile as he gathered Lance close. "Bath, then sleep?"

" _Please_. I'm going to cuddle the shit out of you."

Keiths laugh echoed down the halls of the quiet castle. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous smut is gratuitous.


End file.
